User talk:Sulfur/Archive2008
This user believes in keeping talk page conversations in one place. If you leave a comment here, expect a reply on this page. Blah! :For older discussions, see the 2006 archives or the 2007 archives. Thanks I appreciate the help getting acquainted with the policies, and it's been nice having a proofreader who works pro bono. --Icesyckel 20:20, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :As an aside, you should never link to disambiguation pages, except to indicate that it's a disambiguation page. :) -- Sulfur 20:34, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. Though I like the changes you made to my user page in light of the edits, I'd appreciate a "heads-up" when making changes to my user page. Not trying to pick a fight - just would appreciate you would send a "talk" first in the future. I agree with you, though, that "inter-species" is better than "interspecific" given that everyone knows the latter and are more likely to search for it. Thanks again, --Icesyckel 02:58, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :I usually put a "sorry X" on the edit summary... I may have missed it. If so, my apologies. It was a long evening of drinx with the footie supporter boys tonight. :) -- Sulfur 03:00, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Ain't no thang but a chicken wing, as they say. Curious: what are "fottie supporter boys?" --Icesyckel 03:02, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Footie. What people know in North America as soccer. I'm a footie fan. Here in Toronto -- big Toronto FC fan. Our local sport team, etc etc etc. :) -- Sulfur 03:05, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Huh - never heard it called "footie" before. I always preferred basketball myself. I like hockey too, though. Thanks #2 Hi Sulfur. Thought it was about time I said hi! Re your advice about 'Series' and 'Season', and my use of UK English rather than American English, I realised my error during my continuing update of Voyager's background information and have hopefully corrected myself as I've gone along. This should mean there aren't many 'series' for you to correct? The to the start & finish of the link, but no 'e' appears automatically. Is this something which I should be adding manually? Feel free to set me straight, and thanks for your comments. I was overwhelmed when I first found this website that there was so much information about Trek held in the minds of it's fans. It put my limited knowledge to shame. However, hopefully I've been able to add a little more, particularly to the history of ST:VOY. :Yeah, the episode links are a special template that we created here. it works as rather than TITLE. In this way, it formats it properly as per the wiki, and links to the proper article regardless. -- Sulfur 01:42, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Oops, I didn't see your reply about the tag fix, or your pleas to use double rather than single quotation marks until after I'd finished "Endgame". Jes' that must've been frustrating. I apologise. (It keeps you on your toes though!) ;) --Teestee 03:35, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Not a big deal. Let me clean a few other things up along the way too. One other thing to keep your eyes open for is links such as "Janeway". That doesn't actually go where you think that it goes. Try it. :) :Make sure that when you're linking to something, you check to see where it goes and ensure that the link is the correct and proper one. In that case, it should go to "Janeway" instead... -- Sulfur 03:42, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Copyvio from Wikipedia? * You reverted an edit of mine with the comment "rv. that's a copyvio from WP". But http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Copyrights says "The license Wikipedia uses grants free access to our content in the same sense as free software is licensed freely. This principle is known as copyleft. That is to say, Wikipedia content can be copied, modified, and redistributed so long as the new version grants the same freedoms to others and acknowledges the authors of the Wikipedia article used (a direct link back to the article satisfies our author credit requirement). Wikipedia articles therefore will remain free forever and can be used by anybody subject to certain restrictions, most of which serve to ensure that freedom.". Please how does that clash with Memory Alpha's rules? In The Adventures of Captain Proton I have restored some text which I composed, and earlier put also in Wikipedia. Anthony Appleyard 07:56, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Unfortunately, the license under which they copyright/left/whichever stuff is the GFDL, whereas we use a non-regular CCL. I'm not a lawyer and don't understand all of the details myself, but the gist is that the licenses are incompatible with one another. -- Sulfur 14:10, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Hey! Did I say you could leave?! :( --From Andoria with Love 04:26, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :And what is this about being sick? I don't see the triplicate paperwork authorizing you to have a viral or bacterial infestation in your body! --OuroborosCobra talk 04:49, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Torpedo redirect I see you deleted the Photon Torpedo redirect(to Photon torpedo) that was created, which is fine with me and I see the reasoning, but on the Redirect Help page it gives such a link as an example of an appropriate redirect. That might need to be changed in order to keep consistency.--31dot 13:46, 5 December 2007 (UTC) What Happened To The As-You-Type Search Suggestions? Previously, when you typed a search in the search field, you got a list of suggestions to make it quicker al la Mac OS X Spotlight. E.g. if you wanted to look up Robert Duncan MacNeill. As you typed, you got a list: Robert Beltran, Robert McNeill etc. You just clicked on McNeill. This made searching a lot easier. Now I have noticed it has been turned off. May I ask why? I may? OK. Why?– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 21:14, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :Still appears to work for me. There's a discussion about it somewhere else. Not sure where. -- Sulfur 21:30, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Talk Page Help I tried to follow the rules and regs on indenting, but others are now changing the style yet again. See Talk:Story arcs, in particular the portion on Section 31. People are using the "every new comment is indented one step further" which I think is what you told me not to do. Did I get it wrong? Thanks. -FleetCaptain 23:48, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :(Forgive me for jumping in onto another's talk page ;-) You are right. I fm the indents to meet the standard that every user has a certain indent. I have noticed a few incorrect ones recently. – Cleanse 00:06, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::I wasn't aware of anything like this. What are the guidelines and where can I find them? I assumed it worked like a nested discussion, where your comment would be indented with respect to the comment you're replying too. I guess that is incorrect? --Cinder 11:17, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::You indent to the same level whenever you reply, so your reply to this comment would have two indents, any further replies from me would have three. This information can be found at s for future reference. :) -- Sulfur 11:21, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::Look! I'm indenting correctly! Now, who wants to go and find all my previous incorrect indentions? ;) Thanks, Sulfur. --Cinder 11:23, 16 December 2007 (UTC) img cat Woah! you have really been in the mood for changing a lot of imgs' cat the last hours.--Rom UlanHail 20:18, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :We keep telling Sulfur to get a bot to do his dirty work for him ;) --OuroborosCobra talk 20:27, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Nazi copyright Nazi Germany holds no copyright on those images. These are recreations of pictures published or photographed from U.S. intelligence files and were the property of the War Department in 1945. Today, they are public as there is no agency which can lay copyright to medals of Nazi Germany. I researched this before I started this project as I was sure that someone would come along and say these were stolen from somewhere and/or can't be published on Memory Alpha. Not the case, I assure you. -FleetCaptain 04:48, 12 December 2007 (UTC) I posted a full explanation of where the images came from at Talk:Medals of Nazi Germany. I think we should keep all qeustions and postings in one place to avoid confusion. -FleetCaptain 05:01, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Cello Hey - good work cleaning up my background info on the Ensigns of Command. I have to admit, however, I am not 100% certain about the accuracy of the comment. I have rewatched much of TNG and DS9 recently, and I do not recall seeing O'Brien play the cello again after that episode. I know for certain he does not in DS9, but I am not certain about TNG. Don't suppose you recall any subsequent occurences? --Icesyckel 21:49, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Doh! Sorry about that. I will remove the pictures straight away. --Joseph T. Kirk 04:09, 16 December 2007 (UTC) My picture Hello Sulfur, thanks for your notion about "my" picture on my user site. If this is against the rules I will certainly remove the image. But there is something I don´t understand: I saw images portraying other users on their sites and these pictures have nothing do with Star Trek at all. If I understood you correctly usage of a image is only allowed if it is already in use for a Trek-related purpose. Are these users in violation of regulations, too or did I misunderstand something? --Captain Wiesel 08:54, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :Chances are these users are hosting these images off site, not on Memory Alpha. We have no rule against offsite images (as I did back a couple of months ago to show my Red Sox pride. The rule is against uploading personal image to Memory Alpha, no against hosting them offsite. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:04, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :I see. Thanks for the information. --Captain Wiesel 09:13, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :It's me again. I think I got it now. Sorry about all the mistakes I made but I'm rather new at this. One last question: You changed my text from present to past. However, other articles are writte in present, too. Is there a special rule about this?--Captain Wiesel 17:42, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::MA:POV. In short, everything on MA should be written as if we were writing history books (for all intents and purposes). Except for episode summaries. Unfortunately, not everything is written that way. :) -- Sulfur 17:44, 17 December 2007 (UTC) : I see. Thanks for all the help and hope to talk to you again soon (without having made a mistake) :-) --Captain Wiesel 17:46, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Starbase 4 shuttlecraft Thanks for your help regarding the move, and I'll be sure to note that in the future. However, there was no need for your snarky comment in the history... It had been a year since the other user suggested not taking the reused shot so literally, so I figured I'd help out and edit it since his comment probably didn't get noticed (since it's not a very noteworthy article such as Dominion War. Wangry 16:07, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Snarky comments? I don't know what "snarky" means (see above), but I gather it's negative. You have seemed somewhat agitated since I've been hanging around MA, if you don't mind the observation. Is there something wrong in particular? It's not my goal to anger/hurt/insult you, but, especially for an admin, you seem have an especially abrasive approach to communicating with the other users. I was wondering if there's something outside MA that is troubling you? You really don't seem to enjoy yourself here, and that's not good for anybody is it? --Icesyckel 22:41, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :While being an apt observation, the good ol' boys club really hates to hear things like that. You might want to watch your back, lest you find a knife in it. – Hossrex 22:48, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::While attempting to make humour... that comment really does knife close to being a dig or personal attack. I don't really take offense... just warning you that some people might take offense at a comment like that. ::In terms of being agitated? Not at all. It just bothers me (and always has) when people don't bother reading the information spoon fed to them in their welcome message. Stuff about etiquette, layout, and the way the wiki works. You know? I was always taught that you lurk for a while, learn how things work, and then start to join in, slowly but surely. Nowadays, a lot of people simply dive in and insist that things be done their way, when they have no history whatsoever. You can guess how well that goes over. -- Sulfur 22:52, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :"You can guess how well that goes over". Exactly. Instead of simply helping people who do things differently from you... you... well... you know. And if pointing out that this is a good ol' boys club, and that if you're not careful you'll find a knife in your back "cuts a little too close"... maybe you should think about a few things. Eh? – Hossrex 00:07, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :::What the "good ol'boys club" really hates to hear is a diffuse and unspecific complaint like "well... you know... knife in the back... wink wink, nudge nudge, know what I mean?". At least, that's what I'' hate, because there's actually no such thing as a "good ol' boys club" of people completely agreeing on everything. :::For the record, I think there's really nothing to complain about in regard to Sulfur's recent or past actions - but if you feel that this ''is the case, please at least be specific in your comments. Feel free to use any other appropriate discussion page, too, if it concerns not just Sulfur. -- Cid Highwind 00:27, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :You can't suggest that there isn't a group of core constituents here who're less then receptive of, or helpful towards new editors. I see it every day. I'm adjusting to the quarkiness of this wiki, and I think I'm finding a place, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to agree with someone who comes here and points out a legitimate problem. I believe that no one does it on purpose, but people here can be quite difficult on new users. Expecting people to memorize verbatim the specifics of policy, and random discussions on the various forums is just ridiculous, yet it happens all the time. "We've discussed that to death in random forum X". Okay. Good for you. You understand that the BEST part of the wiki structure is that it isn't just three people creating a website, right? You realize that the best part of a wiki is that is supported by tens, hundreds, or even thousands of different users. Correct? Yet there is an expectation here (more then occasionally), that before you can help with contributions, you should be an expert in Memory Alpha policy. It isn't so much that these posts get reverted, as it is the tone, and disrespect leveled at these new users *AS* their hard work is being reverted. You can *NOT* say this doesn't happen. *THIS* is what I mean by the "good ol' boys club". Its real. – Hossrex 00:49, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Okay, look. I apologize for starting this thread entirely. It was not my goal to start a "hey - lets gangup on Sulfur" forum. Sulf, I noticed that, from some of your comments yu've made to me and others, you seemed a little "miffed" about something. I wasn't offended, am not offended, and I most certainly did not mean to personally attack you or anyone, so I hope your reply was directed at Hossrex. If anything, I was hoping you'd tell me what had you so irritated (which you did) that way, if I was contributing to your funk in any way, I could try to be less of a pain. I do think you occasionally take a "RTFM" attitude (I have been, btw, or I wouldn't know what that acronym means), which isn't a great way to make noobs feel welcome, but whatever. I appreciate blunt honesty and sarcasm, to a point. It's better than dishonest handholding for certain, but some of us are still new and, though we are willing to RTFM, could use a little time to do it. So we are straight - I don't agree with anything said about a "good old boys club" or knives. I feel like, for the most part, everyone's pretty cool here. If I didn't, then I would move on. There are always other ways to kill time on the net, and it's certainly easier to not contribute than to contribute. --Icesyckel 01:06, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::*sigh* "RTFM" *IS* the "good ol' boy" complex. – Hossrex 05:14, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Hoping this is the right talk page... And hoping this is the right talk page message! -- sannse (talk) 13:46, 21 December 2007 (UTC) No cookie for you See what happens when you only do half the job? /me marches off mumbling about kids today --OuroborosCobra talk 08:16, 22 December 2007 (UTC) The Romulan pic Hey! Please have a look at Memory Alpha: Images for deletion. I brought back the pic of the Romulan crewman, which is really Decius. And we have already an image for him, especially, exact the same. This is not against you, but I've changed your edit to the page Unnamed Romulans (23rd century). – Tom 19:16, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the head's up. Taken care of. Appreciated. -- Sulfur 19:19, 23 December 2007 (UTC) HeyLo I know about the preview button, I was just having a moment. I don't know if I just forgot about it (it's been a while since I editted here or on Wikipedia, or it just didn't click in to use it... :p I must be having a bad night because half-way through, right before you posted, it clicked in again that I was putting all those links on the wrong page. They're there for convenience (for others, I suppose, but me to) and I did something similar on Wikipedia. It was a little more extensive and a Wiki-admin removed it. Will I face a similar problem here? I could look it up, but I don't exactly remember the reason they cited. Advocatus 03:50, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Your user page is your user page, and you can do whatever you want with it... within reason. Generally, a lot of people use their user pages to keep track of some of the articles they've created (I gave up on that a long time ago), or useful links. If your page is similar, all the power to you. :) -- Sulfur 03:51, 26 December 2007 (UTC)